vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Al'Sys
“I will remember you” “But you don’t even know my name” -Al’Sys and a man he killed, moments before the man's death. Al’Sys was a Mercenary and traveller in Var’Tareen who had a unique view on death. He believed that life was suffering and it was his job to alleviate that pain. No one really knew his origins or his history, but they knew he was effective. The Corp of Secrets hired him on several occasions. One of these times was to help find a spy in Hrai Kraedox. Al’Sys never went anywhere without his horse, Sys’Al. History Al’Sys was born in the town of Zhēn Hōrth. It was located somewhere North of Roadon. He never gave more information than that. In Selvus of AeP 445, he was in the town of Tanner’s Vale. He joined with five other people to hunt a beast plaguing the town. As always, he was with Sys’Al. He spoke with a woman who had seen the beast. After he went with the group into the woods where they passed Orna Wellis who told them it was a Melting Stag. A day later they found a group of hunters mostly dead after their encounter with the Stag. Al’Sys tried to put the last living one out of his misery, but his companions wouldn’t let him. He had to dismount Sys’Al when they got too close to the beast’s lair. In the middle of fighting the Stag he left. Al’Sys was not interested in killing the animal. Instead, he went back to kill the man he had spared previously. A year later he was summoned to Hrai Kraedox by the Corp of Secrets. They wanted his help finding an Iron Tempest Commando who was undercover. Al’Sys spoke with the Grand General and met his allies for this job. They were Commandant Mezzin Qolat, Oruc Chalishan, and Krin Vash’Neer the cleric. Al’Sys happily informed them all that he was an assassin. He accepted the job at a price of double his usual fee. Throughout the job, Al’Sys had trouble understanding idioms and exaggerations. Mezzin worked patiently with him to make sure Al’Sys wouldn’t kill anyone. He was given explicit directions to not kill unless instructed. For most of the first day he simply followed the lead of the others. That was until the evening when they were investigating Recix Seela Brax. The group was quietly waiting in a tavern they knew she would go to. While Oruc dealt with the Toallans she was meeting with, Al’Sys distracted two men going to help. He killed one after a short conversation. Krin killed the other. That night after being shown his room, he went with Oruc to the records hall. Al’Sys waited while Oruc looked and as he left told the records keepers “Thank you may your lives be short and pleasant.” In the morning Mezzin informed them someone had tried to break into the War Archives. Al’Sys went to the Corp of Secrets floor to see who had a key. He found their system very inefficient and useless. Most of that morning was spent arguing with them. When they all met up again Mezzin and Al’Sys had a short talk where they both agreed the Corp was poorly run. He then went with Mezzin to arrest Jael Carttim. However when he pulled Jael’s sleeves up, he did not find what he was looking for. Al’Sys realized Jael was not the traitor. So he went with the others to speak with Vreeli Szere. She directed them to her general. Al’Sys was suspicious but went with Oruc and Mezzin to speak to General Zentin Pareer. He rode ahead with Oruc as Mezzin went to get a squad of Hrai Guards. He did not stop Oruc when the other man made a detour. When speaking with Pareer, Al’Sys didn’t say much except to compare Pareer to the Tempest Commandos. When Oruc asked to speak with Pareer alone, Mezzin quietly told Al’Sys that he might need to kill Oruc. The three returned to Hrai Kraedox just in time to see Szere jump from her window. This confirmed what they already knew. Al’Sys chased her killing several mercenaries who tried to stop them. He also killed a man that Mezzin told him to take alive. When they corned Vreeli she ran straight to him knowing he would kill her. Mezzin stopped her. With the arrest of the spy, Al’Sys took his payment and left. Appearance Al'Sys was just slightly shorter than an average man, clean shaven, with slicked back dark brown hair, what would be a lighter complexion if it was not for his well traveled tan, and hazel eyes that shift between a vacant stare into the distance and a piercing, frightening gaze. But before noticing any of this, one would spot him for his eccentric taste in clothing. He had bright colorful clothes of varied colors and patterning, a large knife at his waist, and a bow slung across him almost as part of his outfit. His clothing could easily hide other blades. Nearly everything he wears might have been a statement piece in another time and place, but fails to stand out among each other. Relations Most people who met Al’Sys found him deeply unsettling. He did not have any close friends, only working relationships. His only companion was his horse Sys’Al. The Corp of Secrets often hired Al'Sys for jobs Roadon couldn't officially carry out. Powers Al’Sys was known for his unflinching resolve and dedication. He was also skilled with a blade and other forms of weaponry. The true extent of his ability was unknown. Trivia Al'Sys is the first character to appear in two campaigns. This includes both NPCs and Player Characters. List of Appearances: Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head # The Hunters’ Codex: Melting Stag Category:Characters Category:Player Characters